1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to processing apparatus and, more particularly, to processing apparatus having substrate transport systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally, semiconductor processing systems having narrow elongated transport systems that support multiple in-line process tool arrays are desired by semiconductor manufacturers. These narrow elongated transport systems may improve packaging density of the integrated processing tool system. In some aspects, linear automation solutions were embedded as part of the transport chamber where the linear bearing or levitation mechanism relied on the chamber for mounting and stiffness of the automation components. In other aspects, such as in tandem cluster tool formats, multiple robots would hand off substrates to and/or from each other to move the substrates along a predetermined processing sequence of the substrate processing tool. As may be realized multiple touches of the substrates are performed in the tandem cluster tool formats while moving the substrate through the transport chamber of the tool and may lead to bottlenecks in wafer throughput and contamination generated from increased wafer contact.
Linear substrate processing tools may also be subjected to size constraints with respect to the shipping and installation of the processing tool components, such as the transport chamber portion(s). In the case of levitation or magnetically coupled transport systems, the ability to machine the transport chambers for the thin walled gap requirements for motor coupling may not be advantageous as the transport chamber lengths reach 3 m and longer and may preclude the ability to join two chambers together while maintaining a vacuum with the sealed thin wall barrier.
It would be advantageous to have a processing system that provides a modular vacuum automation system configured in a linear, narrow tool format, reduces the number of substrate touches, provides a transport apparatus that is capable of interacting independently with parallel, twin processing module configurations or single process modules, provides a transport apparatus capable of interacting with load locks that are arranged stacked one above the other, side by side or angled relative to one another and/or provide a modular transport apparatus that is then installed into a transport chamber as a module fitting within SEMI (Semiconductor Equipment and Materials International) standard E72 guidelines.